Two Against the World
by lizpen
Summary: Set at the end of the hostage crisis. This is a Liason story. PLease read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I started the next chapter in The Secret, only to realize I just had to get this out of my mind.

This is based on rumors and spoilers of what occurs at the end of the hostage crisis.

Please read and review!!!!!!

Disclaimer- Yeah, right. If he were mine, you'd never see me at the computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason watched in what seemed to be slow motion as Craig looked at him, pressing the detonator for the bombs. "You have 60 seconds, Mr. Morgan. You may have ruined my plans, but you can't save them all."

As expected, the hostages began screaming, chaos erupting in the Lobby as people attempted to run towards safety. The SWAT team swarmed in, attempting to lead the hostages out, as Jason ran towards the stairs, knowing Elizabeth was still locked in a room upstairs.

Reaching the door of the room she and Sam had been in, he wasted no time in kicking in the door. "Jason!" She pushed herself up, the terror and pain clear on her face.

He picked her up, knowing she was in no state to run, and hurried out of the room. "The detonator's been activated. We have to get out." He headed for the stairs, stopping as Six pulled open the stairwell door, intent on his own escape until he saw Jason.

Cursing as he moved quickly to avoid the man shooting them, he stepped into the elevators behind him, jabbing the ground floor button. As the doors closed, he prayed there was enough time, the sinking feeling in his heart telling him there was precious little left, in an elevator that was too far from the entrance to the lobby.

KABOOM

The elevator shook, the lights flickering, and Jason lost his balance, desperately trying to cushion Elizabeth's fall as both of them fell to the floor, the elevator crashing the remaining story to the lobby, the lights going out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth awoke, pressing her head to her forehead, for a moment disoriented. It was completely dark and silent, the air thick with dust. What happened came back to her in a flash as she heard a groan near to her. "Jason, Jason are you okay?" She crawled over towards the sound of his groan, sighing with relief as she bumped into him, his hand going around her to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "The baby?"

"The baby and I are fine. The pains seem fine now."

Relief shown on his face as he pulled a flashlight out of his back pocket, turning it on. "Good." He looked at her, pulling her to him in a hug. "We'll get out of here, Elizabeth. We made it through the blast."

She nestled against his chest, knowing that if anyone could get them out of this, it was Jason. She looked down, her hand feeling sticky. Holding her hand out, she whispered, "You're bleeding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxie lay under Logan, or Three as he had been known by, her head throbbing. Gently pushing him off of her, she sat up next to him as he grunted in pain. His back was burnt, his shirt hanging in tatters. "Oh my god, you're hurt."

He winced as he slowly sat up. "I have to get out of here."

"No, you need to see a doctor."

Looking at her disbelievingly, he told her, "I highly doubt that they'll want to help one of the bad guys."

"You were hurt saving my life. You didn't shoot anybody."

"Maxie!" Lucky and another police officer reached them, their powerful flashlights cutting through the darkness and the dust. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine." She pushed her messy blonde hair back, for once not caring what Lucky thought of her, "This guy saved my life, and got burned. He needs help."

Lucky nodded to the cop next to him, "Help them out." He looked at Maxie, "Do you know how many others were forced to dress like this? Your friend and Sam, so far."

Maxie shrugged, avoiding Lucky's eyes. "I don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nik helped Emily out of the building, relieved to have found her right near the entrance. As they walked on to the street, they found Luke near an ambulance, Lulu being strapped in. "Is Lulu okay?"

Luke nodded, "They think so. We're taking her in for a check, since she's unconscious." He grabbed Nik's shoulder, pulling him towards him for a quick hug, surprising them both. "I'm glad you're allright."

Nik watched the ambulance drive off, then turned towards Emily, finding her hugging her grandfather, the relief on the tired, gruff old face easy to see. She pulled back. "Is Father allright?" At the look on her grandfather's face, hers crumpled, and she sobbed at the realization that her father had died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the hotel was cleared, Carly and Sonny waited anxiously for word of Jason, Sam wandering around, watching with hope each time someone came out of the doorway. Lucky searched the debris anxiously for Elizabeth, wracked with guilt that all of this had happened to her because she was waiting for him in the lobby. "You can't do that, Lucky," Cruz told him. "This wasn't your fault."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth lifted Jason's black shirt, finding the jagged cut on his side. Holding the flashlight closely, she sighed in relief, "I think it'll be okay. It doesn't look deep." She lowered his shirt, looking up at Jason, her blue eyes anxious as they met his. "How do we get out?"

"They've got to be looking for people." He stood, helping her to her feet, looking around the wrecked elevator, than going over towards the wrecked doors, straining to pull them apart. Elizabeth grabbed her shoe, hitting one of the doors, hoping to catch someone's attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac looked at the young man with Maxie, "Several of the hostages have said only Sam was dressed in different clothes. What game are you playing?"

Maxie pulled Mac's arm, catching his attention. "He saved my life, Mac. Would one of the hostage takers have done that?"

Mac turned back to the young man, fury in his face as he realized the he'd disappeared. He turned back to Maxie furiously, seeing his step-daughter's guilty face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the hours passed, the lobby was cleared. The suitcase with the bomb was quietly removed by one of Sonny's men in the chaos, the police believing Craig had stolen it in the confusion before the explosion.

Mac stepped over to the Quartermaines and Spencers, both groups still awaiting news of Elizabeth and Jason. "They've cleared the lobby. There's no sign of Elizabeth or Jason. We checked in the stairwell, and as much as possible upstairs."

Sam crossed her arms anxiously, standing close by. "What about the elevators? They were right near the room we were kept in."

Mac shook his head, feeling terrible as he said, "They elevators crashed, the ceilings caving in around that area. I don't think anyone could have survived that." His voice softened as he said, "We have to presume that Elizabeth and Jason are dead. But, we'll keep trying to find them."

Sam let out a sob, her fists up to her mouth.

Lucky leaned into Nikolas, saying, "It's my fault. This happened to her because of me."

Both groups stood there, mourning the loss of their loved ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth sank down to the floor with Jason. "Someone has to find us, right?"

"They will." He looked down at her, seated next to him. "Lucky won't give up on you and the baby."

She looked away, biting her lip. "How do you make a choice that could ruin the life of people you love?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at him nervously. "What if there's something you should be honest about, but you know it will hurt some of the people you love the most?"

He crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. "I don't know. It's easy to get caught up in lies, even if you think you're doing what's best."

Elizabeth nodded, tucking her hair back. "I need to be honest with Lucky-," before she could find the courage to finish her sentence, he commented.

"If you really don't want to be with him anymore, you have to make your own choice, not what Audrey or Emily or Lucky want."

She sighed, her courage once again lost, as she leaned against him, exhausted. "I'm glad that if I had to be stuck here, you're with me."

Jason put his arm around her, leaning his head against hers tiredly. "I am too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked away from the ruins of the MetroCourt, dried tears on her face. The last anyone remembered seeing Jason was when he raced upstairs after Craig hit the button to destruct the lobby. A bitter part of her couldn't help but think that of course, he had to go save precious Elizabeth. Several reporters approached her as she was lost in thought, "Are you Samantha McCall? How did it feel, knowing you were in danger of being shot by police as you attempted to save everyone?" She turned, flustered by the reporters, anxious to get away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxie walked into her bedroom, worn out from the night. Mac had yelled at her, then insisted she go to the hospital while she told him everything she knew. Turning on her light, she froze as she was grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth. A now familiar voice asked, "What did you tell them?"

Maxie pushed away from him, spinning around as she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky strode out the front door of the PCPD, passing Cruz. "Whoa, Lucky. Where are you going?"

Lucky snapped a clip into his gun, looking up at his friend. "I'm going after that SOB, Craig."

"That's crazy. He could kill you."

"So? There's nothing left in my life, anyways. Elizabeth and our baby are gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason's deep voice penetrated the silence in the elevator. "Remember when you were locked in the crypt?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I was terrified."

He looked away, remembering the terror he felt at the idea of not getting to her in time. "I wished I'd been kidnapped with you. I knew I could have gotten you out on time if I was in with you."

She smiled. "I knew you would come." She was quiet for a moment, then she looked up at him, as always drawn to his bright blue eyes. "I knew you would come this time, too."

He smiled back at her, "Even though I can't get us out of here?"

"I would already be dead if it weren't for-Oh God." She leaned over, hands over her tummy as spasms rocked through her.

"What? What's happening? Is it the baby?" He leaned over her, feeling helpless.

As the pains continued she was in agony, as he held her, all he could think of was the one thing he couldn't bear to tell her, they would eventually run out of air in the small elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan looked at Maxie, raising his eyebrows, "I had to hide somewhere until things cool down."

"In the Police Commissioner's house? I told you he was my Stepdad." She locked the door, then turned back to him. "What do you want?"

"To hide out. No one will look for me here, and I just need a little bit to heal."

"Didn't you get your back looked at?"

"And how would I do that without explaining what happened?"

Maxie walked around him, frowning as she saw his burned back. With a big sigh, she told him "Sit down," and headed towards her bathroom for some first aid supplies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are they getting better?" Jason asked as Elizabeth sat up straighter.

"Yeah. The cramps are a little better now." She looked up at him tiredly, realizing that now was the time to stop being indecisive and tell him. "I need you to know something, in case something happens to me or the baby."

He brushed her hair back, trying to keep her calm. "You'll both be fine."

"I should have told you a long time ago. I meant to, I just, I didn't want to hurt anyone."

He looked at her, worried. "What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, the fear of losing him overwhelming her. Finally she looked up at him. "This baby isn't Lucky's. It's yours."

A flash of her voice, scared, came back to him. "This baby is ours, Jason." In turmoil, he looked at her, "You told me in the church, when you found me."

She nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. "Yes."

He said slowly, "I thought I was dreaming." He looked away, not sure if he was angry or relieved, scared or happy. "Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't mean to. But you were so relieved when youtold Sam what carly had said, and now you and Sam are trying for a baby. Lucky changed his life for this baby, and I'm scared when he hears the truth he'll go back on pills." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Jason."

He leaned his head back against the wall, silent, and silent tears slid down her face. He looked over at her, unable to feel anger towards her. He had known for months that she had a secret, that she was struggling with hurting others with it. How could he fault her for trying to do what she felt best for everyone? He brushed the tears off her cheek with his thumb, waiting for her lovely blue eyes to meet his gaze. After she looked up, he told her quietly, "I'm not angry, Elizabeth. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

They looked at each other, each knowing now of the bond that would bring them closer together, and then she whispered, "How long do you think the air in here will hold out?"


	2. Chapter 2

OKay- as you can tell, I'm really into this.But I promise to put a chapter of the other one up sometime this weekend.

Nope- he's still not mine...

Please Read and review! Thank you for all the great reviews so far!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several policemen continued to dig through the debris, looking for evidence as the bright sunlight shone outside, making the previous night of terror seem impossible. Sonny stood outside with Mac, asking if any sign of Jason had been found.

"Neither Jason or Elizabeth have been found yet. The best we can guess is they tried to get in the elevator for some reason, but it crashed, bringing down the ceiling on top of it."

Sonny nodded thoughtfully. "How's the search going to try to get into the elevator shaft?"

Mac shook his head, "It would have been impossible to survive that."

Looking at him, Sonny raised his eyebrows. "Jason has survived worse. He would have done everything possible to-to keep himself and Elizabeth alive. We need to get in that shaft."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky walked with Cruz, frowning as they reached the MetroCourt ruins. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Mac asked for all the help he could get in trying to reach the elevator shaft. They think Elizabeth and Morgan might be in there."

"Alive?" Lucky asked, hope in his voice.

"Maybe."

At Cruz's response, Lucky took off running, praying that Elizabeth could still be alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason looked at Elizabeth, surprised. "Not too long."

She nodded, leaning back against him, knowing that they both may die there. "I wondered. I didn't think I was getting dizzy from the cramps."

"Are they getting better?"

"Yeah. They seem to have pretty much stopped."

"Do you," he paused, looking strangely insecure. "Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?"

She smiled tiredly, "I go in for my next ultrasound later this month. I should know then. But, I think it's a girl." She yawned, trying to keep her eyes open.

He shook her gently, "You have to stay awake, Elizabeth. Stay awake for me." As he stroked her brown curls gently, he heard a faint clanging, the sound of distant voices, and could only hope they were about to find them.

They sat there for awhile, in an understanding silence.

Then, she turned a little in his arms, her voice soft, dreamy. "I was so scared that you would hate me after I told you about the baby. I didn't know if I could bear that."

"It's okay. You did what you thought was best for everyone."

Her hand reaching up to cup his cheek, she whispered, "I love you so much, Jason. I need you to know that I love you." With that, her eyes closed, her breathing light as she fell into unconsciousness.

He brushed the curls away from her face, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "I love you too, Elizabeth. I always have."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny worked alongside Lucky, eager to get to the elevator. They were getting close. As the large pieces of debris had been moved, the rescue workers had been amazed to find the elevator seemed to be fairly intact.

A few of the rescue workers showed up with a large metal tool, to pull the elevator doors apart. Ready to do their thing, everyone else stepped back.

As the doors slowly pried apart, Sonny was the first one to see the man inside, unsteadily lifting Elizabeth into his arms, her head falling against him, obviously unconscious.

Lucky rushed forward taking Elizabeth from him. "She just passed out, not enough air." Jason told him, his voice weary, knowing Lucky would get her to the hospital. "She was having cramps earlier."

Lucky nodded to Jason, "Thank you. You saved her life again." With that he turned, rushing out to the waiting ambulance with Elizabeth.

Sonny let Jason lean against him as he walked. "Come on, we've got to take you to the hospital."

"I just need to go rest."

Watching as Jason's eyes followed Lucky carrying Elizabeth, Sonny quietly pointed out, "If you go to the hospital, you can check on Elizabeth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam grabbed her coat, running to the door as the phone dropped to the ground, forgotten. Carly had said Jason was alive, and at General Hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikolas shut his phone, giving Emily a big hug, telling her "Elizabeth and Jason have been found, alive. They're taking them to the hospital."

Emily turned, telling her family, "Jason's alive. He's at the hospital."

Monica whispered a silent prayer of thanks, her eyes red, needing something to hold on to after Alan's death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth awoke to find Lucky holding her hand, monitors beeping around her. "Where's Jason?" she whispered.

Lucky gave her a huge smile. "Jason's fine. He's getting checked out."

"And the baby?"

"The baby's fine. But, Dr. Lee says you need to take it easy for a few days." He stood, adjusting a pillow behind her, "God, Elizabeth. I'm so glad you're safe. I don't know what I would have done without you."

She closed her eyes, the weight of the truth still heavy. Soon, Lucky would have to know, and she was terrified his world would crash around him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam raced into the ER room. "Oh my god! Jason!!" She grabbed him in a hug, much to the bemusement of Patrick.

"You'll be fine, Jason. I'll leave you two alone."

Sam held him tightly. "I knew you had to be safe! I was terrified, thinking I should have spent more time with you, and less worrying about a baby."

Jason stiffened, "We need to talk about something, Sam."

She looked at him seriously. "We do, Jason. I realized during the hostage crisis, that I shouldn't have hesitated to tell you what the doctor said."

Sidetracked, he looked at her, "What?"

"I found out yesterday that the bullet that pierced me left too much scar tissue." She paused, her eyes tearing up, and then said, ""I can't have children."

"The bullet that was meant for me?"

"Yeah. But we can adopt or use a surrogate mother. I still want to be a mother, Jason." She looked at him earnestly," I just won't be able to carry our baby."

Jason looked away, wondering how he could tell Sam about his child with Elizabeth when it was because of him she couldn't have children of her own. How could he tell her that Elizabeth was carrying the child she so badly wanted?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Elizabeth smiled at Cruz when he knocked at the door to her hospital room. "Come in."

"Hey. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you. The doctors said I could leave tomorrow morning."

He sat in the chair next to hers, his face serious. "Lucky went a little crazy when he thought you and the baby were gone. He was trying to go after Craig himself."

Elizabeth looked startled. "On his own?"

"Yeah. He sees you and this baby as his life. Without you both, I don't think he could handle it."

Elizabeth dropped her head into her hands, wondering how she could tell Lucky the truth about Jason and their baby, when it would obviously ruin him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxie walked into her bedroom, surprised to find Logan stepping out of her window. "Where are you going?"

He stopped, looking up at her. "I have to go, Maxie. There's a reason I came to this town, not just to get stuck with you."

She crossed her arms, "Really? I thought it was to rob people. What, did you forget Kelly's cash register on your way out of town?"

He was quiet for a moment, then said, "I have family here. A brother that I need to find. Thanks for your help."

As he disappeared out of the window, Maxie ran over, watching him carefully climb down, wondering if she'd see Logan again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason walked out of the chapel with Emily, feeling a strange sense of loss. When he had found out Alan died, he was startled by the intense sadness he'd felt. Alan had come to accept him over the years, and all he could think about was long ago, when Alan had broken up the fight between he and AJ, sitting down and telling him how he'd felt about his son. That Jason had been unknown to him, everything he no longer was.

Even now, he was closer to Monica and Emily than he had been to the father who'd loved him so much. And yet, with the love he felt for Michael and Morgan, he now understood some of how his father had felt. Now he would never have the chance to get to know Alan better.

He hugged Monica, telling her he would come by the Q mansion soon to see her, then told Emily he would see her later, walking off towards the hospital rooms to see Elizabeth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth looked up as Jason walked in, setting down her book. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Both the baby and I are fine. And Cam left me a drawing so I wouldn't be lonely." She gestured to the crayon drawing with a grin.

"He's a good artist." Jason commented with a little smile, stiffening as he saw her hand go to her stomach. "What's wrong?"

Laughing, she grabbed his hand. "Nothing. Here, feel."

The first kick startled him, and they looked at each other, grinning. "The only other time I've felt this was Cameron," he told her softly, enjoying the feel of his son or daughter's tiny kicks.

"She kicks more than Cam did, so far."

Jason looked up at her, "She?"

Nodding, Elizabeth confirmed, "She. Dr. Lee did an ultrasound yesterday to check on her." She handed him a picture, and he looked at it in awe. "Look at her face," he said quietly.

He stood there in awe for a moment, then turned to look at her. "I need us to keep the fact that she's mine between us, for a little while."

Relieved, she agreed, asking "Why?"

"Because Sam found out right before you were both taken hostage that she can't have children."

Elizabeth's eyes closed briefly, feeling terrible for the other woman. "I'm so sorry, Jason."

"I just, I need time to tell her."

As they looked at each other, their eyes saying everything they couldn't, she agreed. "I don't know how I'll tell Lucky. This baby is the only thing keeping him from going back to drugs."

He nodded, "Can I- Can I keep this picture?"

She smiled sadly, her eyes filled with unshed tears, both unable to hurt the other people they loved. "Of course. It's for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! It's like chocolate for my imagination!

Um, apparently he may be on Bella's couch, but he certainly isn't on mine:-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie stepped out of Kelly's, juggling her college books and her lunch. Suddenly, an arm reached around her, snatching the books from her grasp. She turned to see Logan looking at her, a teasing smile on his face.

She couldn't help but grin back, appreciating how his long-sleeved dark blue T-shirt fit snugly against him. "Got lost on the way to your next nefarious deed?"

"Actually I decided to stop by and see you. You said you came here a lot to see your sister."

"Yeah," she said nodding her head, her sassy haircut bouncing around her face. "You were right. Have you had lunch?"

Giving her a devilish look, he shook his head, and opened the door for her to step back into Kelly's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth stood at the bridge, feeling torn apart. She had run into Luke, another person who told her that Lucky couldn't handle life without her. That Laura's love had saved him, and that her love was the only thing that could save Lucky. How could she walk away from Lucky, when he needed her so much? He had once saved her life, could she do any less for him?

"Hey."

Elizabeth turned to see Jason standing behind her, and she gave him a brief, fake smile. "Hey. We always seem to meet here."

"It's peaceful, we both need that." He looked at her closely, seeing the stress in her face, the sadness in her beautiful blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she turned to look out over the water. "Nothing. Have you been able to tell Sam?"

He came up next to her, his leather jacket brushing the sleeve of her blue coat, "No. She's so torn about not having a baby without help, and I don't know how to tell her that…"

She interrupted him quietly, looking up at him, "That the thing she feared the most is what happened?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice reflecting all the turmoil he felt.

Feeling even worse at seeing Jason torn between his obligation to her and his child, and the woman he clearly cared for, Elizabeth couldn't bear it anymore. "Jason, I- I think it would be best if we just let things stay as they are. You love Sam, and I", she almost faltered as she realized what was destined to be her future, "I love Lucky. Can we really hurt them both?"

He gripped the cement edge, his voice rough as he said, "I thought you weren't in love with Lucky anymore?"

"I thought I wasn't, but I- I've realized I was wrong. And he loves this baby. I really think he would be a good father to it, and I know Sam is desperate to have a child with you. This way, they never have to be hurt." She turned away, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes.

Jason felt as though his world was shattering at the idea of letting another man raise his child, of seeing Elizabeth return to Lucky. And, yet what other choice was there? It was clear Elizabeth still felt he was too big of a risk to take for her children, and he didn't know how to destroy the woman whose life revolved around him. He nodded slowly, his face bleak. "You're probably right. I don't know what else to do. And I know you'll be a wonderful mother to her."

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to him, unable to meet his eyes, "Thank you. I should- I have to go." She hurried off, anxious to get away before the tears ran down her cheeks, leaving behind a man at the bridge who watched her go, feeling like a very important piece of his heart had just been ripped out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam hung up the phone, a hopeful smile on her face. The agency had given her the name of a surrogate mother who was willing to speak with her the next day. Could her dream still come true? Could she and Jason finally become parents?

The phone rang again, and she answered eagerly, thinking it may be the agency calling back. "Hello?"

"Hello, Angela."

Sam slammed the phone down, a terrified feeling coursing through her. Jason could never find out about that part of her past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky strode into Kelly's, stopping as he saw Maxie with the dark haired young man from the Explosion. Maxie hadn't noticed him yet, and was laughing at something the other man said to her, obviously enjoying herself.

"Maxie" He said coolly, walking up. "Mac is looking for your friend here."

"Then we'll be glad to stop by and see him later," She told Lucky sarcastically. "In the meantime, shouldn't you go find Elizabeth?"

He ignored her, looking towards Logan. "I need you to come down to the station with me."

Logan leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed, an insolent smirk on his face. "You must be Lucky."

"Yeah, I am. Do I know you?"

"Nope, but I've heard about you." Logan raised his eyebrows at him. "Don't you think it's time you let Maxie move on?"

Looking at him disbelievingly, Lucky angrily said, "That's none of your business."

Logan looked over at Maxie, who was watching him with a surprised expression on her face, then back to Lucky. "Oh, I think it is." Logan stood up, the same height as the dark-haired Lucky. "Come on, Maxie."

Maxie stood, grabbing Logan's hand, and without a backwards glance, walked out with him into the overcast afternoon.

Lucky stared after them, anger mixing with frustration. He didn't love Maxie, was furious at what she had done, but he didn't want to see her hurt either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxie stopped when they reached the docks, turning to him with a smile on her face. "Thank you. Nobody ever defends me. I-"

"He's a jerk." Logan told her, his eyes on hers. "You deserve someone who can appreciate you."

"Who would that be?" Maxie asked teasingly.

"Me." With that, he leaned forward, his mouth meeting hers in a steamy, hot kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Elizabeth ran into Lucky outside Sonny's coffee shop. "Elizabeth!" He took the carrier from her as she thanked him for the help.

"I promised Grandma I'd bring her some tea on the way home." She looked at him seriously. "Lucky, I wanted to talk to you about your proposal."

He took a deep breath, knowing that he had to let her go. "Elizabeth, I wanted to-"

She interrupted him, "Yes. My answer is Yes."

He shoved the coffee on a nearby bench, giving her a big hug, not seeing the sadness in her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason shut the door to the penthouse, smiling with amusement as Sam tossed things into an overnight bag. "Enjoying yourself?"

She grinned at him, the worries of yesterday forgotten. "I can't wait to meet her, Jason. If this works, we could have a baby!" She tossed a shirt into the bag, missing the shadow that came over his face.

There was a knock on the door, and Sam zipped her bag shut, opening the door to Max, his sling barely noticeable against the black suit. She ran back and kissed Jason with a laugh, telling him she'd be back the next day, and hurried out the door. Jason sat down, putting his head in his hands, wondering if he could really let his daughter and her mother go, and wondering how he could ever tell Sam the news that would destroy her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth pushed Cam on the swings, feeling desolate and empty. Lucky was making plans for them to move in to the Spencer House, as Luke had suggested, and everyone was thrilled to see them together. But all she could think about was Jason and the child they had created together, the lie that everyone believed.

"Jason!" Her little boy yelled, and her head snapped up to see the man she loved crossing the playground, heading towards them.

"Hey, Cam." He said with a smile, giving the swing a big push, then looking towards Elizabeth, seeing the look of surprise on her face. He slowed Cam down, lifting him out of the swing, and asking "Can you go slide while your Mom and I talk for a minute?"

The little boy nodded, rushing off to the slide.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other, unsure in a way they had never been before. "How are you and the baby?"

She smiled tentatively, "Fine. She's doing well." As Elizabeth's hand automatically went to her stomach at a fierce kick, he looked worried, and she couldn't help but grab his hand, letting him feel his daughter kicking against his hand once again. Their eyes met, expressions longing, as their hands rested together on her stomach, feeling their child.

He spoke first, "Elizabeth, I know you think Cam and the baby wouldn't be safe with me.."

"No." She interrupted him softly, "I know you would protect them with your life. That you would be a wonderful father."

"I don't know if I can give her up. If I can see her raised by someone else. I thought I could, but the more that I think about it…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, I was out of town for work!

Please read and review!!

"I want to be the father of my child. I don't think I can watch her from a distance, pretending she's Lucky's."

Elizabeth's eyes closed, feeling conflicting emotions racing through her. Looking up at him, she quietly asked, "What about Sam?"

"I don't, I don't know how I'm going to tell her, but she has to know." He paused, then said roughly, "She's meeting a prospective surrogate tomorrow."

Eizabeth felt the hot tears in her eyes, looking over at Cam so that Jason wouldn't see them. "And this baby will grow up with Sam always feeling a little bit hurt by her, and Lucky unable to forget that she's not his."

"Neither is Cam."

"Cam isn't the child that I conceived with the man he's always felt jealous of. The man I had a wonderful night with while still wearing his ring." She sighed. "I don't regret that night, Jason. I never will. But I don't know what else to do now to avoid hurting anyone."

He leaned back against the swing rail, feeling as torn as she was. He loved Sam, and the fact that it was his fault she would never have children filled him with guilt. Elizabeth was the girl who had always owned a piece of his heart, but she wanted a future with Lucky, and Lucky saw this baby as his salvation. He finally nodded, his face set. "Okay, You're probably right."

They looked at each other, Elizabeth unable to hide the shimmering tears in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jax turned towards his hotel manager, irritation evident on his face. He had returned to Port Charles to find his hotel a disaster zone, his fiancee' fresh from a night in bed with Sonny Corinthos, and Courtney's child just returned from a kidnapping. Discussing the rebuilding and restaffing, he looked at Mac's stepdaughter in surprise as she walked up to him, a tall dark-haired young man beside her.

"Hi Jax!"

"Maxie. How can I help you?"

I hear that you're hiring for the rebuilding. I don't know if you're aware I work in your boutique." She tilted her head, a flirtatious smile on her young face that Jax couldn't help but respond to.

"I do. I've heard about the great job you were doing." His face turned serious, "I'm sorry you were caught up in the hostage situation."

Maxie shrugged, pulling Cooper towards her. "Well, this guy saved me when they building blew up. He'd been hiding in one of the back rooms."

Jax shook the young man's hand, wondering why he looked so familiar. "The thing is, Sir," Cooper told him, "I was hoping you were hiring on for the rebuilding."

"I am. And Maxie seems to be giving you a good reference. What's your name?"

"Cooper, Cooper Barrett."

Jax felt an old flash run through him. Barrett. Could it be a coincidence that a young man with Brenda's coloring showed up in the same town she'd lived in? "Hired, Cooper Barrett," he told the young man with a smile. "I look forward to you helping us." And, Jax thought silently, he looked forward to finding out the truth about the boy's past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny looked up as Jason walked in, feeling sorry for his friend. Alan's death had taken its toll on Jason, but somehow he knew that wasn't all. Jason had been different since the night at MetroCourt. "What's going on?"

Jason turned towards his best friend, hands in his pockets. For the first time, it became clear to Sonny that the young man who'd once stood before him was now a powerful man in his own right, more than capable of running the business and commanding the respect and fear of those around him with a simple look. He now turned that serious face towards Sonny, "Elizabeth's child is mine."

"What? Jason, I was there the day she read the test results. She said it was who she expected."

"It was." Jason looked away, remembering her tear-stained face as she told him the truth. "She expected it to be me. And then I thought the baby wasn't mine, and she thought I was relieved."

Sonny thought of the conversation down at the docks. "And you were actually disappointed."

"Yeah."

"How is-is Sam taking this?"

Jason looked at his friend, his voice quiet as he said, "She doesn't know. I was starting to tell her when she told me that the bullet she was hit with last year scarred her too badly to be able to carry a child again."

His eyebrows arching, Sonny waited for the rest.

"Then, Elizabeth tells me that she still loves Lucky, and she can't bear to hurt him either. She wants me to just let Lucky raise the baby, so neither Sam or Lucky get hurt."

"And you said no?"

"I said yes. But, I don't know if I can stand by and watch my daughter being raised by another man."

"Your daughter." Sonny stood, walking over towards his best friend. "You and Elizabeth are having a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Jason, I don't- I don't think you can handle another man raising her." Sonny was silent for a moment, then asked, "Are you sure Elizabeth wants to remarry Lucky?"

"She said yes," Jason answered in a dull tone. "They're moving into Spencer house, and getting married in a few weeks."

Sonny poured himself a drink, looking towards Jason. "Are you sure she's not doing that because she doesn't want to hurt your happiness with Sam?"

"She's always loved Lucky."

Thinking of Elizabeth as she'd dug the bullet out of Jason's leg, the care she'd given him, the frantic phone call to tell him Jason had left for the docks, Sonny wasn't so sure. "Are you sure that's why she's marrying Lucky?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth smiled weakly at Lucky as he discussed the marriage plans with Nikolas and Emily. "A nice simple family wedding here at the house."

Emily squeezed Elizabeth's arm under the table, looking concerned as her best friend picked at her food. "Why don't Elizabeth and I go take a little walk, and let you two enjoy discussing the wedding."

As the two walked outside, Emily stopped, touching Elizabeth's hand. "Do you really want to marry Lucky?"

"I..I love Lucky."

"That's not what I asked, Elizabeth. I know you love Lucky, but are you in love with him enough to marry him? Or are you marrying him to make him happy, and to try to forget Jason?"

Elizabeth looked at her friend, her voice quiet and sad as she said, "I'm fine, Em. Just tired." With that, she walked off, leaving Emily staring after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked up as Jason sat across from her at the coffeehouse. "Hi."

"Hey. How are you and the baby?"

She smiled, unable to stop her heart from lightening when she looked at him. "Fine. She's got a strong heartbeat, and she's healthy."

"Good." He nodded at the server, waving away the receipt he was about to hand Elizabeth. "I'll take care of it."

She laughed, having learned better than to argue with him. "Thank you."

He smiled at her, loving the way her face lit up as she laughed, the sparkle in her eyes.

Sonny watched them from the doorway, his best friend looking happy for the first time in days, the tired look disappearing from her face, her happiness evident.


End file.
